


First Order Princess

by HQK



Series: The (Space) Princess Bride [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Collection, F/M, Headcanon, Married Couple, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQK/pseuds/HQK
Summary: A collection of shorts following Kylo Ren and his princess bride
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: The (Space) Princess Bride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991074
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

  * After Kylo took over the First Order, he began to realize that being a ruler is a lonely enterprise. Not that he wasn’t alone before, but then it had been out of necessity. Then he was still under Snoke’s control and having anyone even remotely close to him would have been too obvious of a weakness, and very easily exploited. 
  * But now that he’s the one pulling the strings, the Supreme Leader, his throne room feels empty. Even when it’s filled with officers–all of the idiots–practically lining up to kiss the ground he walks on, there is something missing. 
  * Kylo knows he needs someone he can trust. Someone who isn’t just trying to better themselves through his favor, someone to counsel him, someone to fill in his cracks (which he is well aware of). 
  * Someone to rule beside him. 
  * So, he starts searching. Obviously he isn’t going to find what he’s looking for anywhere within the First Order itself, but he still needs someone who will be receptive to his ‘cause.’ 
  * He commands his advisors to send a message to all Order aligned worlds: the Supreme Leader is accepting potential suitors. 
  * Of course there are hundreds of responses. Being married off to the Supreme Leader is a monumental opportunity, and suddenly the throne room is almost constantly occupied by 
  * For the most part, Kylo is unimpressed. 
  * He has a vision of you already in his head and none of the people parading through his halls could make the cut. But he held out knowing that he’d find you eventually. 
  * You would be intelligent, that’s something Kylo values in a person. And you’d be strong, with enough force of will to challenge him if the need ever arose. You wouldn’t simply say whatever you thought he’d want to hear. Maybe you’d even hate him at first. 
  * He finds that he likes the idea of that. 
  * Likes thinking about how he might twist and break you down. Show you how powerful he is, what he can give you, what you could be if you stayed by his side. 
  * Of course you’d have to be able to look and act the part to rule, but Kylo is more concerned with what’s going on inside your head. Anyone can wear expensive clothes and exchange alluring glances, but thoughts are largely uncontrollable and paint a much fuller picture.
  * So every time he meets another applicant, he pushes into their minds. Sifts and digs and what he finds is at best uninteresting and at worst bordering on traitorous. And if a few individuals have to be dragged out, bearing the evidence of the Supreme Leader’s wrath, well no one dares to breathe a word about it. 
  * Then, you finally walk through his doors. 
  * To anyone else, you would have appeared no different than the hoards of others who had walked the same path to his feet. Your posture straight, head politely cast down, footsteps light as you approached. 
  * But Kylo could feel it the moment you entered–roiling and churning just under the surface–defiance. 
  * You were a member of the royal family on your home world, an offering in return for the protection and prestige of marital ties to the Supreme Leader. And while you presented yourself convincingly as such, he could sense everything left unspoken. 
  * A strength of will that he craved to overpower. 
  * “And what is your name?” 
  * His voice crackles through the mask and echos, but you don’t flinch. Just meet his eyes the best you can and let your name and title reverberate through his chambers, drowning out the remnants of sound before it. 
  * Kylo repeats you, feeling the way it rolls off his tongue and leaves his mouth warm, full, hungry. 
  * He’s already decided then. That you’ll be his. 
  * Some far away corner of his mind thinks softly of how he’d like to be yours as well. 
  * But he has to keep up appearances, can’t give you an inch. Can’t let you know how entranced, enchanted, enraptured you’ve made him. 
  * So he goes through the motions, even goes so far as to let you leave his meeting chamber, before commanding his Knights to detain you and ordering his advisors to contact your planet’s representatives. 
  * When Kylo is finally alone, after what seems like an eternity, he allows himself to relax just a bit. 
  * The image of you still burned into his mind, your name still hot on his lips. And he can’t help but think how pretty you’d look, settled on his lap, looking down over his domain.




	2. Kylo being possessive with his SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love possessive Ky. He’s just so good. Also I feel like theres a huge difference between jealousy and being possessive and totally don’t see Kylo as the ‘jealous type.’ There’s definitely less envy in him and more like ‘don’t touch what’s mine.’ Anyway, have some semi-sappy and possessive smut.

  * Unsurprisingly, Kylo has a hard time communicating his feelings for you out loud. The words get tangled in his head and escape him completely when he’s face to face with you. Even if it wasn’t so hard to describe how _incrediblefascinatingbeautifulperfecttoogoodforhim_ you are, Kylo doesn’t think that any of those could really do you justice—could never capture how you transform every space you fill into something truly miraculous. How inexplicable it is that you’ve chosen to stand beside _him_.
  * Because of this, Kylo tends to show his affection and appreciation for you through his actions. Mostly by being attached to you at the hip. At any meeting, or his patrols of the base, or his training sessions, he always insists that you accompany him. And when you’re both alone in your shared quarters, he almost always has at least one point of contact with you. 
  * Since he places so much importance on physical proximity and closeness, Kylo can get a bit possessive. If he can’t be near you, touch you, display for everyone to see who you unequivocally belong to—who _he_ belongs to—then he tends to lose control of his temper. 
  * It isn’t unheard of for certain officers or advisors of the Supreme Leader to be ‘relocated’ after standing a bit too close to you at banquets or letting their thoughts of you wander a bit too far in his presence. Kylo tries his best to keep his anger in check, knows you hate to see him upset, so sometimes he uses those times as opportunities to remind his staff who’s princess you are. 
  * It was not out of the ordinary for Kylo to suck dark galaxies of bruises into the lovely expanse between your breasts and neck. He’d lay you down at the end of the day, after all your tedious meetings and painful hours spent unable to hold you to him, and _worship_ you. Leave you to bear his marks for weeks after. He adored how they looked on your pretty skin, and loved even more how it caught the eyes of everyone who passed you in the base. 
  * When Kylo was particularly upset with the way a certain officer was leering at you, he’d send them all out of the room to wait in the hall just outside while he took you on his throne. Bounce you up and down on his cock until you screamed for him, until they heard how beautiful his name sounded spilling from your lips. You always tried to keep quiet, buried your face in his neck and tangled your hands in his hair and tried not to _moanwhinecry_ out for him. But he knew well enough by now how to make you come undone, get your pussy to clench around him and gush all over his cock. It wasn’t long until every advisor and representative got wise to what exactly the Supreme Leader was up to. And to be appropriately chastised for lusting after what was his.
  * Really though, Kylo was often ashamed of how possessive he could be. He knew how much you valued your freedom and it was hard to comprehend sometimes that you _chose_ to be with him. Wanted _him_. But in those moments when he pulled you off into empty supply closets or unattended hallways and hiked your legs around his waist, slotting his hardening cock against you clothed core—pressed his lips to yours and wound his fingers around your pretty neck—you always kissed him back just as eagerly, always slipped your tongue between his lips and grinned into his mouth. 
  * Sometimes Kylo wished he could find a way to express the complicated amalgamation of things he felt for you a different way—one that didn’t involve him being buried to the hilt inside you. But being as near to you as your bodies allowed was the closest he could get to sharing the terrifying warmth that bloomed in the pit of his stomach when you smiled at him. And he desperately wanted to be the only one who got to see it. Luckily you didn’t seem to mind. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr @star-killer-md for more!


	3. How Kylo shows his affection with his SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to not be much into AUs but now that’s like all I’ve been writing. I’ve got more in the works currently that I want to get to as well. But for now, have some awkward boy Kylo and his princess love.

We’ve already established Kylo isn’t all that great at verbally expressing himself. It’s a habit he’s fallen out of since joining the First Order. Showing emotional vulnerability is seen as a sign of weakness, which you understand to an extent. Growing up in the royal family of your homeworld, you were taught similar values, but it still places a bit of a strain initially in your relationship with Kylo. That is, until you’re able to understand the other ways he uses to show you how he feels:

  * The first thing you pick up on is his penchant for showering you in presents. He 100% falls in the ‘gift giving’ love language camp. In the beginning, it’s a little intimidating just because of the sheer volume of stuff he buys for you. Although, that was mostly because he still wasn’t sure what you liked and just ended up getting you *everything*. 
  * You were constantly confused as to why so many packages were being delivered to you. Luxurious fabrics, rare books, flora from all across the galaxy. If it could be bought, it would almost certainly turn up in your rooms. At first you’d simply send them away, thinking there was a mistake. And, unbeknownst to you, Kylo would sulk for days after another failed gift before going right back to searching. 
  * Of course he could have just asked you about it, but that would be far too easy. 
  * Eventually you caught on though. It was hard not to after seeing the look on his face whenever you wore one of those masterfully crafted pieces which happened to be tailored exactly to your size. How his chest would puff out just a bit when you walked into the throne room. How his gaze would catch on every perfectly fitted seam. You took pity on him then, dropping hints every so often about your favorite foods or colors or complimenting a particular type of jewelry.
  * Anytime you’d accompany him on diplomatic trips off base and stop at local shops or markets, you would point out all the clothing or jewelry or foods that caught your eye, but never buy them. Instead you’d keep meandering through the stalls, Kylo just a few steps behind. Then, the next day, every item would *mysteriously* appear in your quarters. 
  * You were not a very materialistic person, so it took awhile to get used to having someone spend _so much_ on you. But you’d admit, watching such a normally stoic and aloof man like Kylo Ren, the _Supreme Leader_ , trip over himself to get you that _very-specific-cake-your-first-royal banquet-as-a-child-that-you-mentioned-once-in-passing_ made you go uncomfortably warm in the face. 
  * Finding ways to connect with Kylo was hard. You were married without really knowing anything about each other, and Kylo being _like that™_ didn’t help much. In general, it was easy to believe your marriage was political and nothing more. So, when you did realize what he was doing, you grasped onto it—leaned in. 
  * He became more open with you, as much as _Kylo_ could be, as your relationship developed, but his predilection for gift giving never went away. Ultimately, you were His Princessand above all he would make certain you were safe and never wanted for anything. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, make sure to check out my tumblr for more @star-killer-md!


	4. Taking a nap on Kylo's lap while he sits on the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

It wasn’t your fault he was warm. 

Like a space heater or those heated tiles in your quarters to keep out the bitter cold. It radiated off him in waves and settled around you like an old blanket you’ve kept for too long—ragged in the corners—but too familiar and comforting to throw out. 

It wasn’t your fault this meeting had been dragging on for hours either. 

Kylo had days like this, occasionally. Days when there was nothing but meetings. Nothing but droning voices and on those days he preferred to keep you with him. He said it was so you didn’t get into trouble. But you knew he had you sit _on his lap_ in front of his advisors because he got off on your embarrassment. Got some infuriating amusement out of you trying your best to pretend he was nothing but an elaborate couch cushion while you desperately tried to sound like you knew what you were talking about. 

But you didn’t. 

And it wasn’t your fault that Kylo was much more comfortable than any piece of stuffed fabric. And smelled like clean laundry and pine and that way that people smell that’s just them. 

And it wasn’t your fault that he never held you like this—arm securely around your waist, hand pressing your head into the crook of his neck. He never touched you in public, not this gently. 

Not that you wanted him too. 

Not that you wanted to press your face into his chest and let your eyes shut like they so desperately wanted to and breath him in.

And so what if you did? So what if you relaxed into it for once, and let yourself drift off. And if he happened to pull you closer, happened to hold you a bit tighter, well you wouldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr for more @star-killer-md!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come check out my tumblr for more of my work @star-killer-md!


End file.
